Animal I've Become
by Tjin
Summary: Based on 'the Pack' Ep, lets explore where Xander would end up with a little 'Outside' Influance.
1. Chapter 1

Animal I've become

Written to Three Days Grace: Animal I've Become (Yeah, like you couldn't tell by the name.)

This will be a Multiple X-Over Fic, you will probably be able to tell the majority of them (If you can't I'll put it at the bottom of each chapter to clear things up.)

--

Chapter I (Leashed.)

Alpha slipped out of the Hyena House as he heard the pleased sounds of the Animals inside ripping apart the Shaman that had tried to bind them to himself.

He may have even succeeded with the lesser pack members, but he was NOT the Alpha.

Snarling at the meat animals that dared believe they had the power to take what he was, what he was born to be.

A bite on the side of his neck tore a second snarl from his throat as Alpha jerked the red dart out of his flesh and turned his glare at the frantic human that was trying to put another dart into his gun.

With a feral Howl Alpha charged the man as more darts bit into his flesh.

--

"God sir he ripped Blair's throat out, Tad will be lucky if he EVER walks again and Wells is having his arm amputated right now due to the damage he caused, and that was AFTER he was hit with enough drugs to drop a bloody Garlgameth." A voice said in frustration when Alpha slowly came to and blinked as the dark room slowly swam into focus.

"I know what he did Lawrence, I've seen the video of his capture." An oily voice said as a thick piece of metal was wrapped around Alpha's neck. "And despite the damage to your team you still succeeded where no other team could, you, of everyone else who tried managed to bring me a true primal possessed."

"But Mr. Travers…" The voice was cut off as Alpha came to completely and lunged at the two humans in the room.

He made it two steps before the electrical charge from his collar forced him to the floor in pain.

"Don't worry so much Lawrence, after today you and your teams will only be required for mop up and personal protection." Quentin Travers said as he pushed the unconscious body on the floor over so he could stare at the animal that twitched painfully on the ground. "Good dog."

--

Alpha follows his hated master down into the darkness as he tries again to rip out the British man's throat and again receives a nasty jolt for the trouble.

He didn't know how long he had been a slave to the man's will, but the cold had come and gone twice in his imprisonment and he was still under the control of this weakling.

Ignoring the urge to snarl, he simply followed as he was allowed until he got to the bottom of the stairs and glared down at the only thing he hated as much as the human that controlled him.

In the pit below, five vampires snarled and jumped as they tried to do exactly what Alpha wanted so much to do.

Bleed the humans dry.

Quentin Travers snorted at the test the council had set up for his pet, two years ago Quentin had shown up with his new dog and had started doing exactly what every member of the council had failed to do for the last two hundred years.

Bring the demon and non-human population into line with the council's laws.

For two years Quentin had grown in power and prestige while his dog had ripped through anyone and everyone that had stood against the council's will in England.

The problem had been that a year and a half ago, the American Slayer 'Buffy' had died at the hands of The Master. That, of course, was prophecy and as such no concern to the council. A new slayer was called almost instantly and as such only a small team already on site was warned to watch for the rising of The Master.

The problem was that Buffy hadn't stayed dead.

Growling at the audacity of the Colonials, Quentin wondered again how they had brought the cheerleader back to life before shaking it off.

It didn't matter how she lived, only that she did.

Buffy had then gone on to destroy The Master and over the last eighteen month's had collected quite an impressive list of kills to her career total.

Recently the council had gotten concerned by the number of 'migrations' to the Americas and had tried to force their influence on the residents of the U.S.A's demonic population.

Needless to say that hadn't gone over very well at all and now there were whispers about the British isle's residents that they didn't have the strength to control what they had now.

The situation had become unbearable and the council had ordered Quentin and his 'Dog' to America to squash anyone and everything that stood in the council's way.

Of course, before they were allowed to go the council wanted to make sure their prize killer was still capable of doing the job.

Hence the test.

Growling at the idiocy of doubting him, Quentin reached over and jerked the collar off his pet and pointed at the five undead below.

"Kill."

--

"It doesn't matter what he wants to do, we stole the design from an American research facility that was researching ways to 'Tame' demons for combat and hostile environment situations." Quentin said smugly when he stood before the council as he ignored his pet's dripping wounds he'd received earlier.

"And if your 'dog' escapes Quentin, what happens then?" One of the council members asked as Travers waved the concern aside.

"As I have already explained to this esteemed council on numerous occasions, he is completely under the thrall of the collar, he can not remove it himself and will always return to it once he has achieved his mission. While it is on, he is permanently bound to my… the Council's will." Travers said as he prayed none of his colleges caught his slip.

Considering it a moment, the Council members looked at each other before nodding. "Very well Quentin, your orders are as such, leave us and do not return until the America's have been 'tamed' to the Council's will." The Chairman said before the twenty one members of the Council rose as one and filed from the chambers.

Laughing with pleasure, Quentin Travers turned and walked toward his car.

His thoughts of the glory he would gain from bringing the barbaric country to its knees was only interrupted as he ordered his chauffer to put some plastic down on the back seat.

He really didn't want the leather to be ruined by his animal's bleeding.

--

(A/N) Well there you have the first chapter, Plot Bunnies courtesy of Jet Li's 'Unleashed' (AKA Danny the Dog) and Three Days Grace: Animal I've Become.

I have the next couple of chapters plotted out but I need to know if it's worth it to continue this.

So if you like it. LET ME KNOW.

If you Hate it, LET ME KNOW!

Thanks in advance for any and all reviews.

P.S. I don't Own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-Tjin


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a dream last night."

The two men assigned to Quentin Travers' security looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the 'Boss' before holding out their fists in the age old decision making process.

Stifling the urge to curse at his decision to go with rock, the younger of the two men let out a silent sigh before asking.

"So Boss, what was it about?" Edward Harst asked as he sent a withering glare at his partner as the older man simply smiled, leaned back and put his headphones on.

Edward let the glare linger for a moment before turning back to his boss as the man droned on about Slayers, Demons and the Council's place in it all.

In the back of the private jet a caged Hyena possessed being tried to fight its way through the magical suppression of the collar.

--

In New York City a meeting was taking place between two unlikely individuals.

The massive demon considered swatting the tiny demon before him for several seconds before letting out a growl and lowering himself to one knee and bowing to the pint sized pest. "King Niko, I am Balthazar of the free demonic senate, we wish to purchase your aid in the defeat of a common enemy." Balthazar said as the annoyance less then a sixteenth his size simply raised an eyebrow.

"This is already known to me, as is the full extent of your offer." The eleven inch tall king of his people said before continuing. "And after much consideration I will accept the offer only in exchange for a 'Full' seat on the senate."

Balthazar flushed in anger before taking another breath to calm himself, he had been warned that the small sprite might demand this and the senate had already voted in another seat among themselves. "Done." Balthazar growled as he stood to tower over the small form. "The senate has voted to allow your full admittance."

Nodding in acceptance, the small figure stood to his full height and grinned, as the oldest and tallest of his kind, King Niko had done great things for his people in the six hundred years of his reign. As the first gremlin with a full seat he would go into the histories of his people and assure there survival for generations to come.

"Then as King I do swear my people to the destruction of the Watchers Council and all they have built." The diminutive demon said as he sent out a silent order to every member of his race.

Balthazar nodded as he shimmered back to his city.

While he truly hated Gremlins even he had to admit they were very good at disrupting the plans of their enemies.

Taking a moment to shift, Cole Turner stepped out onto the terrace of his apartment and gazed out at San Francisco.

If he had to be dead to protect them then he would be.

--

Over the Atlantic Ocean a gremlin, small by even his people's standards blinked in shock as his ears twitched picking up an order he never thought would go through.

Smiling, the small imp squared his shoulders before slipping through an almost seamless crack in the landing gear assembly and crawling out onto the wing of the private jet he had been tasked with bringing down.

--

Edward Harst shook himself slightly as he tried to stay awake while the man he was tasked with protecting continued to drone on about his 'Sacred Duty'

Taking a glance out the window Edward smiled at the sight of land below as the plane started it's descent to JFK International Airport.

His smile slowly faded as he noticed a three inch tall figure crawling out along the wing.

Edward's mind slowly drifted back to stories his father had told him, about little Saboteurs during his time in the 80th RAF Squadron.

Edward Harst had known about the supernatural for more than a decade, had fought vampires, demons and spirits of all sorts and none of them terrified him as much as the thought of a single three inch tall gremlin crawling out onto the wing.

And the worst part was, he had no clue what he could do about it.

--

Xander blinked as the entire world (Or at least his portion of It.) leaned heavily to the right before the floor dropped out of his stomach.

The next forty-five seconds were a rollercoaster rush when the jet broke into a tailspin as it plummeted to the ground.

The hyena possessed Xander gripped the bars of his cage as the front half of the plane was ripped away by the stress and the entire cargo hold followed Xander out into a free fall several thousand feet up.

As the ground rushed up at him the possessed teen's eyes caught sight of the flaming wreckage of his transport disintegrated as it slammed into the ground below.

The last conscious act the teen had was a feral grin as his tormentor was destroyed.

--

Xander blinked and tried to move before whimpering in pain as the broken and bruised bones within his body warned him that it really didn't want to do that.

Taking a moment to force the pain back, Xander reached up and checked the collar. Slowly rubbing his thumb over the metal, Xander blinked as his thumb rubbed over a deep crack that hadn't been there before.

Grinning, the possessed teen forced himself to his feet in spite of the pain. In one direction a light glow was battling with flashing lights as rescue workers tried to get to the wreckage of the plane, in the other was the far more distant glow of a city or town.

Considering it a moment, Xander carefully moved towards the distant glow.

He didn't know what to expect but he did know he would never be caged again.

--

(A/N) Okay, not a lot of Xander in this chapter (Sorry) But I needed to get this written out and moving along, I hope you all enjoy it and no, I don't own Charmed and the Gremlins belong to themselves.

Also to avoid confusion, Xander is still possessed by the Hyena but the spirit is being subdued by the collar.

I also wish to apologize if anyone was offended by me having a plane fall out of the sky, but I really needed to get the story moving along and this was the quickest way.

-Tjin


	3. Chapter 3

Xander slipped through the darkness into one of the few places in this strange stone world that didn't hurt and confuse him.

While he didn't have much use for days, the Hyena possessed teen knew the darkness had come and gone six times since he had escaped from his cage and made his way to this… place.

The overpowering smells and blinding lights had confused the being as he'd tried to find some safe shelter to rest up from his injuries.

He had managed to find his way here, to grass and trees and animals that blocked out most of the smells and sounds of the human world around him.

He hid during the day, the humans screamed whenever they saw him but he was fine with that, Xander didn't like the humans either.

Stopping as a whisper of sound caught his attention, Xander moved silently further back into the darkness and looked for the source.

Slipping around a tree, the possessed teen suppressed a snarl as three humans tried to hide themselves from sight of the rock path that curved its way through the area.

Following the humans' gaze, Xander's eyes focused on a blonde female approaching on the path.

Scene Break

James Robert Stanton watched his prey approach as he shifted his grip on the massive hunting knife he had chosen for this particular job. He didn't know who the broad was but his contact had paid good money for her to have an 'unfortunate' Mugging.

The three guys he was with didn't have any clue about that bit, they were just in it for some easy cash. A pity they wouldn't get to spend it, he had made sure fingerprints from one of them was on the blade, then they would be found in their rat-hole apartment, dead of an overdose.

As the blonde got near the ambush point, James prepared to jump out on her when a hand reached out and gripped the would-be assassin around the neck, preventing him from screaming.

When he was jerked into the shadows, the last things he saw were the bodies of his scapegoats on the ground. His last thought was to wonder how their heads had been turned at that angle without a sound before he too found out.

Scene Break

Less then a dozen feet away, the jogger stopped at a sound she would have likely missed a few years earlier.

Fortunately, her dealing with the Amphibious Avengers of New York had taught her how to recognize such things.

Slipping the Asp from its place, the ex-reporter looked over the bushes before stumbling back in shock.

The bodies of three dead men lay beside the trail she had been running on.

Looking into the darkness, April thought she saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at her before they disappeared into the darkness.

Scene Break

Xander curled up in the moving box as he tried to ignore the hard knot in his stomach at the memory of killing the three humans, he didn't understand his desire to protect the female any more then he understood the sick feeling he felt at their deaths.

He had fled from the female and left his sanctuary in his wake, there was nothing for him here.

Something drew him away from this… city, just as something had compelled him to protect the female. The same something that didn't like his killing of the humans.

Snarling, the Alpha slammed his fist into the side of the box before glaring at it's occupants.

For their parts, the cows aboard the west bound train car stared back at the teen stupidly before returning to chewing their cud.

Scene Break

(Sunnydale, CA.)

Buffy Summers slammed her fist into the drunk Spike before jerking him back up, "Where is Willow?" The blonde vampire hunter snarled as she fought the cold chill that crawled up her back at the thought of losing her last friend.

Scene Break

Kicking the blonde away, Spike spun around before glaring at the battle scarred chosen one. "Damn already, she's at the warehouse, all I wanted was a little spell." The undead growled before straightening his jacket. "But don't you worry, I'll get my Dru back the old fashioned way, I'll just go torture her until she comes crawling back to me."

With a laugh, the vampire walked away as Buffy fled towards the warehouse with Oz.

She couldn't lose Willow.

Scene Break

P.S. i don't own BtVS or TMNT.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Crap, five years since the last update… sorry for the delay but this story hit a bit of a wall and this chapter has been sitting half-finished for a long time.

Scene Break

The Alpha crept from the moving box and into the stone forest that surrounded him. The massive stones that glowed filled the area further out and his senses told him that he would be able to find food there. For a time he had considered eating one of the prey animals stuck in the box with him, but his instincts warned that having several dozen panicked animals in such close confines would at the very least be… bad.

Sniffing around the box, the Hyena possessed teen marked the area so he could return before heading off into the city to find something to eat.

Scene Break

The blonde teen ran. She wasn't sure how they had found her, but she ran all the same. Dodging through the crowded mall she ducked out a side entrance and fled.

It wasn't fair! They shouldn't have been able to find her so quickly, she was sure she had…

"Gotcha!" The rough voice snarled as a vice like grip wrapped around her arm and dragged her into the alleyway. She hadn't even had time to scream before she was shoved into the dark passageway and several large forms blocked the only exit.

"It's alright Tara, it's us," Moses said to the struggling girl before spinning her around to face him. "Just what did you think you were doing, running off like that?" Tara's father growled before giving her arm a shake. "You know what you are, you know you can't be allowed out with everyone else," He reprimanded giving her arm another shake.

For a moment Tara considered just accepting her fate before she remembered everything she had managed to accomplish in the short time she had been free; the friends she had made, the sights she had seen and the adventures she had managed to have. Jerking her arm out of her father's grasp, Tara decided to finally stand up for herself.

Scene Break

The Alpha watched the altercation with a bit of confusion. The short blond had drawn his interest for some unknown reason, the faded memory of another blond helping to reinforce the issue in the primarily animal mind. Sitting quietly on the fire escape landing, the Alpha watched as the blonde finally jerked away from the bigger one and started to shout. Smirking at the fire in the small one, the Alpha watched the argument before the short blonde's hand finally lashed out against the bigger male. The large man responded by swinging his hand back and smacking the small female across the face.

Scene Break

Moses John Maclay froze as the deep guttural snarl filled the alleyway. Glancing around quickly, Moses looked back at his two sons to make sure everything was fine before he reached down and jerked Tara back to her feet. "Come on girl, it's time to go," he hissed as he stepped back towards the mouth of the alley. His blood chilled slightly as two green, glowing eyes finally registered in the darkness.

Pulling out his family's old revolver, Moses whispered a prayer to god before jerking Tara close again. The struggling girl was likely to get him killed, but demon spawn or no she was still family and he wouldn't let her deal with this on her own. "Donny, Isaac," he questioned and heard the long familiar rasp of metal on leather as his boys drew their own weapons.

It wouldn't be the first time his family had dealt with the demonic. They had been protecting the women of the family for nearly seven generations, ever since they had first split from the Halliwell line, the demon taint had always been a draw to other demons. Just recently in fact, his own wife had been killed by a demon snake. It had shrugged off everything Moses and his boys had thrown at the beast and only died after crushing the life from Lily.

Moses knew he wasn't handling the situation well and in the last few months he had lost a son and his wife to demons and then his daughter had disappeared into the night. He wasn't proud of the days that followed. The family had hunted down and tortured several demons in search of Tara before one of them had set him on the trail towards Denver.

Drawing the hammer back on the old forty-five colt, Moses brought the weapon up. Almost in unison he could sense his sons following suit as they prepared for a fight to the death.

Scene Break

Tara was stunned, the green eyed boy's aura was awash in a wide spectrum of colors. The green hue that filled everything was nearly strangling out the softer blues and whites of the soul beneath and the green itself was only being held in check by the nasty red and black band that encircled his neck tracing the band that was there.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tara saw the massive gun come up in line with the boy and felt the deep energy that hummed within her blood react to her unspoken request. As the trio of handguns fired, a shimmering wall of energy sprang up between the two sides flattening the massive projectiles into modern art and sending the attacking boy rebounding away from where he impacted the shield.

Tara knew she had to stop this before things spiraled even further out of control. Jumping on her father's arm, Tara's world spun for a moment before she found herself staring down the massive barrel of her father's weapon and for a heartbeat Tara's life flashed before her eyes before the weapon twisted away.

Shoving her father away, Tara took a step back towards the enraged and frightened boy. "You can't dictate my life anymore Daddy. I want… I need to make my own way," Tara stated calmly before taking a deep breath. "I understand what I am, and I know that they will come after me in time, but I can't hide on the farm anymore. I can't and won't go back with you."

Scene Break

Staring at the young woman that he had come to rescue, Moses smiled sadly before nodding towards the demon. "And that?" he asked.

Tara glanced back before returning her attention to him, "That is a scared young boy that needs my help," Tara's expression was one of firm resolve.

Chuckling to himself, Moses returned the weapon to its holster. "Just like your Ma, headstrong and too damn nice for your own good." The eldest Maclay shook his head before pulling his daughter into a hug. "I hate letting you go girl, but if it's what you want, I can't stop you. You run into any trouble, you give us a call and the whole damn family will come running," he whispered before taking a step back. "I know you want to spread your wings, but if things get out of hand, you have some family in San Francisco. Halliwell by name and the demon in their blood runs stronger than yours. I don't recommend you spend time with them as you're likely to get chewed on, but they seem to have some tricks in dealing with the night life and they can help." Moses explained before stepping back and finally letting her go.

Turning back to the entrance of the alleyway, Moses motioned for his sons to follow before they headed for their truck to return home.

Scene Break

In New York City, the lone survivor of the recent plane crash at JFK International lay in traction as the powerful magic charms he had bought healed him from what shad been a fatal crash, for everyone else.

Quentin Travers would not let this little setback stop him. He would come back bigger and better than before.

Scene Break

(A/N) Sorry it has taken a while, this part has been… hard to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha sat huddled in the back of the box and tried to keep himself from running, the pretty one had fed him, washed his wounds and held him while he slept, she was pack. For a brief moment his mind was filled with the scattered images of others, another blonde and a redhead that had once been pack only for it to be taken away from him.

He missed his pack, and he would make sure nothing ever hurt his new one, which was troublesome because the pretty one had insisted on getting into the moving box along with a lot of other not packs. She had led him down to the back of the box before taking a seat and quickly showing him several escape routes from the it, that was the one reason he had been able to keep calm in the not trap box that was moving and filled with not pack, well that and the pretty one.

She was pack.

*Scene Break*

As Tara gently stroked the young man's hair as he sat on the back of the bus she prayed silently to the great mother that nothing happen to set him off, she wasn't stupid enough to think the boy not dangerous, the massive aura that wrapped him up like a cloak was enough to indicate that, any further thought was concluded when she thought back to the night before when her family had opened fire.

The boy had nearly met the bullets halfway down the alley before she had managed to stop both, a feat that she had previously thought to exist only in story books and movies.

Turning the page in her worn copy of Tobins Spirit Guide Tara read through the entry it provided before shaking her head and turning to the next, a simple anima possession would have driven him insane by now and led him to a short brutal life of cannibalism and violence.

*Scene Break*

Sitting in the cab of the truck as they bounced down the highway Moses McClay tried desperately to still the voice in the back of his head that continued to insist that he had made a mistake, Moses knew his clan were not what many would considered 'Good' people, a reclusive and secretive family that kept to their own in all matters if possible.

After a time he finally sighed and pulled out his a pen and notebook and set about choosing who and what would be following his daughter west, he knew her ultimate destination was Sunnydale and he would be damned if his little girl would be out there alone.

By the time the truck pulled into the motel for the evening Moses McClay had a list of available names that would be best suited in setting up a new branch of the family in California, within half an hour he had buy ins from half the family heads and general acceptance and support from the rest, as one the massive McClay clan began to turn their focus towards the small town of Sunnydale California, all to support one prodigal child.

But what else could they do, She was kin after all.

*Scene Break*

In a higher plane a multi-dimensional concept gingerly nudged a militant atheist' ticket off the counter and let it gently drift to the floor where a rather obnoxious English Bulldog named Puffles consumed it, along with a set of keys two socks a beer can and a leather belt.

This led to a rather amusing series of naturally occurring events to take place to the non-believer all of which culminated in her missing the bus to LA, leaving the backseat completely to the young wiccan and her possessed friend.

This neatly bypassed the atheist' attack of the young blondes faith thus keeping the Alpha from responding to said attack with violence and completely negating a three state manhunt for the 'Green eyed Grinner'

It also kept a boy band of the same name from being formed in a few centuries time but that was completely beside the point.

As for Puffles, he would live a long life of repetitive trips to the vets for stomach retrievals and would later be reincarnated as a short round canister vacuum, so in all he was moving up in the world.

*Scene Break*

As the bus pulled into the Sunnydale Depot the two passengers stepped off the bus and looked around carefully as they surveyed the town in the late morning light, looking over to her companion Faith just glared for several seconds before her watcher gave up on ignoring the look and sighed.

"Yes I know it's yet Another small town, but please try to resist the urge to start a riot this time" Lynda said warningly as she returned a look to the dark haired Slayer that had been following her all over the country in preparation for the arrival of some council team, a team that was currently taking up casket space in new York, with her mission rescinded the council had ordered the two back to Boston with a short stop in Sunnydale to warn the Watcher Non-Grata of Quentin Travers demise and the possible rogue state of Gwendolyn Post, in all they logically should be done and out of the town within a few hours, or since Faith was here they would likely end up fleeing some mob within the hour.

Snorting at the accusatory tone Faith folded her arms and sulked slightly "How was I to know they were just in drag," she defended her actions in the last town before her watcher cut her off.

"The entire species is Asexual, so there is no way for them to be 'In Drag' as you so quaintly put it and even if they where it would in no way negate the fact that you ripped it's dress off in the middle of the stage just because they won the beauty pageant and you lost." Lynda said with an arched look before noticing the glances the few townspeople nearby were giving them and quickly leading Faith away, "That aside this is a simple mission, find Mr. Giles, explain what is going on with the council, retrieve his reports on the Sunnydale situation and then leave, no Pageants, no parades, no con jobs and no unnecessary fights."

In the end it would be an amusing but overall worthless order.

*Scene Break*

(A/N) before I get hate mail on the issue I do not have an issue with English Bulldogs, they snore, fart and gobble up everything like a living version of Hungry Hungry Hippos, but are overall great dogs, I hope you all enjoyed Puffles. 


End file.
